Forget me not (ENG)
by AveSei
Summary: Chiyuki come back in her native town, three years after have left. She's totally different from the fresh high schooler who decided to follow her dream. She said nothing about it. Without noticing, she find in her way a place she only heard of from the one who wanted to open it again. The Quindecim.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Forget me Not

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sora

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Yuzuru Tachikawa!

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Here I am back on with a Deciyuki fanfiction, including other ships too... I prepare this since so long it was time. My coffee shop AU.

It's just the beginning, but I invite in this bittersweet stories about Decim and Chiyuki who meet again. Big reference to the anime right? It will not be the only one.

Enjoy, and don't forget the review please!

* * *

Her shadow was still visible in the sunlight which embraced the city. The night was coming, and few people were around: they surely had a good reason to be there instead of their home.

Chiyuki hasn't said a word about why she came back to her parents. It's been three days now, in this both new and nostalgic city. None of her ex-classmates knew about it either.

She isolated herself from everyone, and spent another day here, until she goes out from her home, even though she had no particular reason to do so.

The young woman stopped her walk, noticing that she started to be hungry. It would be smarter to take something before to get back to home.

At this moment, she noticed where she was. She searched a place to eat until she considers a place which she learned the name of this place.

Not a restaurant, but a coffee shop.

Quindecim.

It was opened.  
Instinctively, she walked toward this place, not because of her hunger, but this strange feeling of nostalgia, even though she just heard of this place.

When she opened the door, a bell made a delicate sound which surprised her an instant.

Then her eyes watched in front of her.

The bar, the silence, coffee's and sugar's scent.

On the other side of the bar, a young man who had to grow up and watched her too.

He was surprised to see her again, after all that time.  
She was about to say something.

But she didn't have the time.

 _« Welcome to the Quindecim. »_

Her lips were left open for a little moment before she gives up.

And she smiled.

* * *

She couldn't give up anymore.

They talked like nothing happened, about what she wanted to eat, and haven't found the way to talk about something else.

Chiyuki ate nothing, focused on her drink.

Her finger taped in rhythm with the music.

And she let the base of her head rest on the other hand which took the form of a fist.

The bell ringed again, making her look at it: another customer left... and the manager of the coffee shop was coming to her.

« Chiyuki-san? »

She passed to bored to surprised.

« Y-yes?  
_ Can I sit?  
_ Of course. »

She showed him the chair, noticing that she was the only customer at this hour.

He sat like he used to do in the past, when they were still a high schooler.

But even if he had the initiative to come, it seems like he found nothing to ay.

They considered each other.

She looked at his face which rarely shown any change since she knew him and could make believe that he felt nothing, even if she knew very well that it was the opposite.

But she couldn't pass through this expression.

Decim said :

« How are you doing? »

She didn't know why, but it frankly amused her. He had an infinite amount of questions to ask her :

Why have you stopped to sent us letters? Why did you come back without saying anything? What are you doing there? What is happening?

But it was really like him to just ask that.

« I'm... not really okay. »

She smiled sadly.

 _ **« I would say, not at all. »**_

 _« I don't know what happened...I don't know why I am back like this... I am sorry, I'm so pathetic...I left with so much optimism in high school and... I come back like this... »_

It was why she said nothing, to nobody. It was the first time she finally let it out, but she also felt like she had no right to complain. She disappointed everyone by coming back like this, and she didn't dare to do something like this, telling them what happened, something she still had difficulty to understand.

She thought back to her optimism when she finally got her apartment outside of the city, when she dedicated her life to ice skating, her passion, the letters she sent because it feels more authentic than any technological device, calling her friends... and how suddenly, everything got worst, how the pressure she wasn't able to handle made her like this despite all the work she did.

Her hands were shaking, her lips tightened, but it didn't stop the tears which were starting to flow, blurring her vision.

She sniffed.

But gently, she felt her hand being taken by two other hands, surprising her again, making her look straight at Decim.

She couldn't deal with this and hide her face with her other hand.

 _« Chiyuki-san. »_

He tightened a little his own hands on her, like to make her stay with him. Chiyuki's second hand descended to the half of her face, hiding her lips.

« I'm sorry...  
_ Since how many time are you like this?  
_ … I don't know... »

He posed Chiyuki's hand beside his own and started to mass it gently.

Only the profound breath of Chiyuki could be heard.

She let her other hand on the table, letting him do what he started.

 _« It's okay... thank you. »_

She smiled to him, whipped her tears, and he kept watching her without saying anything.

« You're not forced to tell me anything now, Chiyuki-san. »

She nodded, still smiling.

« I don't know what happened... but the other will be happy to see you again. Even though I don't know for Ginti. »

She chuckled just by thinking about Decim's angry best friend, sensitive to his words now.

 _« And even if it's not the case, it doesn't change that I am happy to see you again, Chiyuki-san. »_

Decim finally smiled. A smile clear and gentle, like him.

And Chiyuki smiled back, with the shining smile she could do.

 _« Thank you a lot. »_

 _The Quindecim closed a little later than usual, his responsible being with someone he cherished dearly._

 _They shared a light they haven't seen since a long time._

 _On this place, Chiyuki was welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Forget me Not

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sora

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

I found someone who can translate my work in english, Pigeon-Mermaid. She's a fast worker, so it mean that I have to be twice as fast.

And honestly, I've forgot that I even published in english on because I received no review until my dear Sangrebelleza post her own review...thank as always, Aneki. We're finally there! ^^

Then for this chapter, it's short, but so will be the next one. We're just starting here, and as in for my documents, an important arc is already about to start.

Enjoy this, and see you soon!

* * *

 **From one dream to another**

It was the only place she had found that gave her a reason to step out of the house.

When she left it, it gave the impression to her parents that she had something to do, that she was perking up again…

With this impression in mind, Chiyuki didn't mention them the void she felt inside.

She had thought of trying to come back on the ice, but the mere idea made her even more miserable than she already was.

But even at Quindecim, she felt like an intruder.

Upon finishing high school, she was amongst those who needed to leave the town to chase after their dream.

Decim had shaped his own with his bare hands here, and in four years of absence, had managed it well.

He hadn't talked to her that much about this place, not as much as he liked it, and it's only in this way that she viewed the realization of his project.

Here, people came to lean back, to take a break before resuming with their life.

What about her?

Everything was right in order, and she literally was a blot on the landscape.

\- "Chiyuki-san?"

She was about to leave, and the fact he called her made her realize that she didn't greet him, and at this point, said "see you tomorrow".

\- "Yes?

\- May I escort you?"

She didn't decline the offer.

Decim didn't say anything for a moment. Perhaps he just wanted to be polite.

\- "Chiyuki-san?

\- Mm?

\- Would you like to work at Quindecim?"

…huh?

"Why?"

He didn't answer right away, and she went on to say:

"I have never worked in a coffee shop. I would just be a source of annoyance.

\- I didn't know how to do it either when I first started.

\- …

\- You don't have to accept it, it's just a proposal.

\- You are proposing this to me because… you've noticed?

\- ….

\- I have nothing to do with my days. Or rather I don't find anything else to do besides going here."

He didn't answer, because she had answered her question herself.

And so an intimidating silence settled between them, until they reached her house.

At this moment, they stopped, she thanked him.

They didn't say anything else, so Decim wondered if he should leave, but Chiyuki eventually added:

\- "I'll think about it. Thank you for your proposal."

She smiled, but it was far from that kind of smile she had in the past, still much too far.

But he was satisfied with it and smiled back at her.

A benevolent smile.

When she was back home, when she could finally be alone in her room, she thought back to this same smile.

And she thought to herself that yes, she didn't have anything else to do anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Forget me Not

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sora

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

As specified later, I'm really faster now that I have someone to help me out. I finally feel motivated to write even faster!

I hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

 **Starting Off Today**

He opened the door for her, and she slipped through the freed space, the sound of the bell tinkling to her ears.

At one of the tables, two young people were sitting and were leading a heated discussion which went out with the sound of said bell, leaving Decim and Chiyuki in an awkward silence, in front of the door.

\- "Hello! Are you the newcomer?" One of them began, a young man. The other one, who was a young woman, remained a bit behind.

The answer being obvious, the young man proceeded by standing up in order to make some room for his new colleague. Decim made a hand-gesture to introduce him before he did it himself, talking to Chiyuki:

\- "Chiyuki, this is Shimada-kun. Shimada-kun, this is Chiyuki."

He went on by doing the same with the young shy woman:

\- "Chiyuki, she is called Mai-san. Mai-san, this is Chiyuki."

Chiyuki shared an embarrassed smile with the other female member of their team.

\- "Chiyuki, Chiyuki… this name reminds me of something."

A shiver went through her, understanding what she might be referring to: her career.

Mai was now looking at her with interest, but said nothing.

\- "Could it be that you're-" he began, but Decim who was sitting down at the same time, cut him off.

He inhaled and started again:

\- "Thank you for your warm welcome. I'm counting on you to help Chiyuki-san feeling at home with us."

He turned to her:

\- "In addition to welcoming you, we have something to discuss today.

\- …ah?

\- Your opinion is worth as much as ours."

She smiled a bit. She was still disoriented, but everything was going to make sense in the next few minutes. With this in mind, she thanked him.

\- "Even if, in this case, your opinion and Mai-san's will determine the outcome of the situation.

-… how so?"

Shimada smiled, ready to talk, while Mai hid her face without her knowing her reason for doing so:

\- "You know Starbucks Chi… huh I mean…

\- You can call me by my firstname.

\- T-This early? In this case, I'll imitate Decim, Chiyuki-SAN."

She giggled, and he resumed:

\- "A Starbucks opened nearby, and it could take all of our customers away especially with the size of their building. And it is out of the question that our coffee shop loses its customer base… that's why-

\- In short, he wants us to dress up like maids…" cut off Mai, still hidden.

\- "Eh?! Seriously?" asked again Chiyuki.

She looked at Mai, then at Decim who simply looked away.

\- "Using sex appeal to attract customers, yeah. Men's too of course.

\- I've made some researches for models we could take if the girls, now two in numbers, would accept this." continued Decim, very professionally.

Decim stood up and went to bring a folder, which he slid across the table. He carefully opened it, unpacking various models, which, against all odds, were all long skirt types.

\- "…where is the sex appeal in these?" asked Shimada

\- "Do you want to see us in small attire that much?!" retorted Mai.

\- "I'm imagining what the customer wants." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

\- "We're not in a hostess's house here ... " commented Chiyuki, who seemed to be enjoying the situation more than anything else. "And what about the men's model?"

Decim didn't do this by half-measures and also took care of the next case. At first glance, they didn't appear that different from what they were already wearing now but Mai and Chiyuki scrutinized them attentively.

Surprisingly, Chiyuki caught herself having a good time.

They spent their time talking about the uniforms without ever deciding on one, while Decim went back and forth, serving drinks to them.

Soon, evening arrived and at the same time they calmed themselves down and they got to know each other. Decim poured some tea for everyone again before carrying on sipping his own cup, without saying a word, watching them.

Chiyuki was smiling again.

The choice of uniforms wasn't made that day, but she enjoyed herself.

She will start working the day after tomorrow.

And Decim escorted her, once again.

\- "Did you have a good time, Chiyuki-san?

\- Yes."

She smiled again.

\- "Your colleagues are funny. I especially liked how they described their first encounter with you."

Earlier in the evening, Mai and Shimada had indeed talked about the day they had ventured into Quindecim for the first time, with a flyer which explained that the coffee shop needed employees.

Mai had opened the door: "Is anyone there?"

Her question rang through the room, nobody.

She hesitated between coming back later or entering now.

She entered.

\- "Huh… Is anyone there?"

Still no answer…

She stepped a bit forward, thinking that it would probably be better to turn back.

She finally turned around.

\- "Hello-

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH-"

At the table, they laughed at this little misadventure.

\- "This sounded like the beginning of a horror story." Chiyuki giggled, alongside Decim, on the way home.

\- "On the other hand, Shimada had just jumped." added Decim.

\- "Huhu, it really seems like only Ginti, Clavis and me were the only ones not to be afraid of you. By the way, how are they?"

\- "They are doing fine. They occasionally come to the coffee shop, you might see them."

Chiyuki wouldn't dare confront them, not yet. She didn't feel like she was ready for that.

And in all honesty… She knew that questions about her career would arise, sooner or later.

She still hadn't said anything to her parents…

And particularly regarding the coffee shop, she expected to be recognized. Even if she hasn't be seen on the screen, skating on the ice, in a while…

It was inevitable. No need to avoid this any longer, right?

Having spent the day outside had somehow refreshed her spirit.

She has missed talking to somebody.

She has missed being outside and enjoying herself.

But, even if all of that was obvious, _this knot in her st_ omach hasn't disappeared that easily.

Of course…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Forget me Not

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sora

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

Pigeon-Mermaid is so fast, I'm motivated again! I'm still introducing the universe but soon will come what we are waiting : some actions!

* * *

 **Summer, Back Then**

The first time she met him, the sun was high in the sky, the air was hot.

It was summer.

She was holding handouts of the lessons in her hands. Usually it wasn't her who brought them to him, a friend of his did it instead.

As class rep, it was obvious that it was down to her to do it, though. But this friend had insisted on keeping her away from it. Was the same true for the absent student too?

She rang for the second time at the door.

\- "Decim-kun?"

She wondered if he was home.

The door half opened.

But he didn't say anything.

\- "I'm Kuroka Chiyuki… I'm in your class. Your friend-

\- Ginti?"

His voice was deeper than what she had imagined. She couldn't even see him properly to tell the truth.

\- "Yes, Ginti…-san wasn't able to take your handouts today, so I came to bring them to you.

\- Thank you."

A hand came out of the door's half-open space, which opened slowly on the occupant.

She didn't even had the time to think about it that the sheets were in his arms.

He had his head lowered. The only thing she could see was his white hair.

\- "I apologize for the inconvenience."

And the door closed again without letting her the time to say anything more.

In the present time, Chiyuki woke up.

A memory in a dream.

She yawned, before heading wearily towards the bathroom.

\- "Well well, and regarding the uniforms?!"

She had almost forgotten she worked here.

\- "Good morning Chiyuki-san.

\- Good morning Decim."

And she smiled.

Shimada had to let her pass despite his impatience, and she went to the small dressing room reserved for the employees, where Mai was already in.

Chiyuki was a bit late.

\- "What do you think of the uniforms?"

She asked Mai, who became red in the face.

\- "I don't… know… they are pretty actually but I'm sure they won't suit me… why are you smiling like that Chiyuki-san?"

The coffee shop was going to open soon and Decim wondered where the girls were.

Shimada was too focused on the preparation of the pastries to be concerned about it, so with the quietness that characterized him, he went around the hall. He didn't even thought about taking a look, of course, but he knocked on the door while asking if everything was alright and indicated that it will be time to open soon.

\- "Yes!"

…

They burst out of the room, almost standing at attention, a smile on their lips.

Mai, realizing what time it was, exclaimed:

\- "I'll go back to Shimada-kun!"

She left as soon as she announced it, leaving Decim and Chiyuki looking at her running off.

\- "What were you doing?

\- You know the folder with the uniforms' sketches… We were looking at them one more time. It's a bit of a change from figure skating outfits."

She smiled sincerely, despite the mention of ice skating.

\- "This is a good thing.

\- Who did those? Did you draw them yourself, Decim?"

Suddenly, he looked thoughtful.

\- "Do you remember Castra-san?

\- "It's Ginti's aunt, if I'm not mistaken?..."

…

\- "She and my mother were very close. When she was still planning on opening the coffee shop, Castra-san had drawn those sketches. When I reopened the Quindecim, I asked Castra-san if I could retrieve them.

\- I see…"

She felt a bit embarrassed to have accidentally brought up the topic of his mother. But Decim, who realized that in a glance, reassured her:

\- "I'm fine."

And since she was tightening her fist, he gently took her hand which loosen, and placed his own on Chiyuki's.

They stayed like this for a moment. He looked at her in the eyes.

\- "Let's go now."

He kept on holding her hand while they headed towards their respective tasks.

During this day, Chiyuki had noticed several things.

Firstly: Shimada loved making pastries.

He excelled in this field. During an order, he told her that he had a little sister and that what he loved the most was to cook delicious dishes for her. Sae was her name.

Secondly: Mai had, it seemed, a soft spot for one of the customers.

She noticed it very easily just by the way she hesitated to go near where he was seated. And she couldn't help herself but smile. Since Shimada was in charge to help her with the pastries and he did that with pleasure, he complained that the brunette wasn't listening to him.

Thirdly: Decim treats his employees like a family.

By the way he watched over everyone very caringly, she wasn't surprised that he was liked as well by his customers as Shimada and Mai.

And this third point warmed her heart.

He had changed for the better, and the others' attitudes with it too.

He was loved.

He was loved.

The young man she had known had disappeared.

He had made way for this man who mastered his environment perfectly.

She was proud of him. Proud and a bit lonely.

The hot air from this summer was so long ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Forget me Not

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Bêta-Lectrice :** Sora

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

I admit I've taken more time than I wanted to upload it, but here we are...

Short as usual uh... we're close to a turning point though, so bear with me.

* * *

 **Do I look happy?**

Chiyuki would be lying if she said that she was completely used to her part-time job. It was already embarrassing enough in itself that Decim wanted to pay her.

Yet a routine was slowly setting in.

Decim was good at his job, but he was an awful teacher. Chiyuki owned a lot to Shimada for this reason. Decim was as patient as his colleague could be though, but his explanations doubled by his quickness lacked meaning.

In all honesty, after having made a parfait without any mistake for the fourth time, Chiyuki had frowned before asking Shimada for help.

Mai had giggled, Decim totally unaware as to what could have frustrated her.

Mai and Chiyuki were getting along better and better, and the topic of the uniforms remained pending.

It had been two weeks since she started working here now.

Some old acquaintances had ended up recognizing her. Fortunately, it wasn't anyone she had been to high school with in the past.

It was the Uemura couple. The wife was a mangaka who had been drawing for a very long time, and her other half, was mostly a very cunning card player, based on the reactions of his opponents.

They liked to come here and stay for several hours. She drew, and he played a game of solitaire until someone came to challenge him.

It was often the same person, a man with brown hair and always in a working suit: he must have come to take his break here at the end of the day. But is it really taking a break to constantly start a duel with an older being, to then lose?

When they stayed until closing time, it happened sometimes that the old man and Decim compete. Apparently, the better of the two still remains a mystery…

The Uemura lived nearby Chiyuki's home, and on rare occasions, they had had to babysit her. The old man was only interested in games, and even those which needed screens didn't intimidate him. The woman, Sachiko, preferred telling her stories or watching young Chiyuki playing outside.

What is familiar to us feels good. It makes us feel safe.

But she still feared that it is from this security that another pain would come later.

In this brief moment, she wasn't smiling as the coffee shop was going to close. One last customer was a bit slow, but finally stood up and thanked the staff while apologizing for the time he had taken.

He seemed uncomfortable.

…no, now that she thought about it again, he seemed uncomfortable since he arrived.

He had stayed a while too, had ordered sugary food several times but had only been watching his console.

He hadn't look at anyone in the face.

\- "Oh, I think we have an extra guest…"

This sentence took Chiyuki out of her thoughts and she looked towards the window.

On the other side, there was a young woman elegantly dressed. Behind her, a black car, which probably was what had brought her here.

Chiyuki finally asked her colleagues:

\- "Is it one of your acquaintances?

\- Let's say it's a friend of Decim-san rather." clarified Mai.

Oh.

And yet, the other young woman opened the door shyly:

\- "Did I come too early?

\- We had almost finished, Reira-san." Decim reassured her.

She sighed of relief before smiling at him:

\- "I have some invitations to give you for my competition!"

She had tickets in her hand, which corresponded to the number of those who worked at Quindecim. Except for Chiyuki.

Decim took them carefully before putting them in his pocket.

\- "It had been a while. It will be a pleasure to see you play.

\- Do you think you will win this time around?" asked Shimada.

\- I'm counting on it, but I mostly want to have fun! Piano is my life." retorted Reira, her violet pupils sparkling with happiness.

Chiyuki was watching them from afar, while wondering if she should introduce herself.

She gave up on this idea pretty quickly, while she resumed to cleaning up.

\- "Chiyuki-san!"

She looked back at the direction of the entrance where her colleagues and the stranger named Reira were.

Mai smiled at her from where she was standing.

Since she already had been noticed, Chiyuki thought that it was time for her to intervene too.

\- "Hello.

\- Hello! You're Chiyuki, right?

\- She started working here less than a month ago", clarified Mai, "that's why you haven't seen her before.

\- But our boss has known her since high school." continued Shimada.

\- "…you seem very interested in my private life." remarked Decim.

The two young people glanced at each other before answering frankly to their superior:

\- "It's not everyday that we get to learn something about you!"

Reira began to enter into the Quindecim to approach Chiyuki.

\- "Is it true? How long do you have known each other? How did you meet?

\- One question at a time, please." smiled Chiyuki, troubled.

\- "If you want I can prepare some tea for you to start the conversation."

…Chiyuki didn't want to.

But she didn't have to say it because Reira reacted faster than her:

\- "No, I don't have time for that! I have others people to invite! Moreover I think I'm already late anyway… see you next time!"

And she went away as quick as she had arrived.

\- "A real storm, this Reira…" Shimada commented. "Oh have you finished Chiyuki-san?

\- Thank you for taking care of the coffee shop while we were talking, you were fast." Mai added.

Chiyuki just smiled at the other two, but Decim remained impassive. This troubled her.

For once she wasn't the center of attention anymore, could it stay this way?

When they were finally outside of the coffee shop, Mai and Shimada each went in their direction, and while Chiyuki was going to do the same, Decim asked her:

\- "Do you want me to escort you tonight?"

… She couldn't see herself refusing.

They found themselves once again side by side, the pace of their walk accentuated by the heels of the black-haired woman.

Chiyuki had only seen the pianist for a little while, and yet it had the effect of draining her emotionally. Why?

\- "Decim, you told me how you have met Shimada and Mai… How did it go with Reira-san?"

Chiyuki didn't notice his stealthy glance on her, before he went on looking forward.

\- "The first time I met her… It has already been some months ago. She was sitting in front of the Quindecim and she was in tears."

Chiyuki let out a small laugh:

\- "What is so funny?

\- Decim, this sounded like the beginning of a sappy romance novel. But oh well, go on, I like when you're talking about yourself.

\- …thank you."

However, this answer made Decim stops in his tracks. Chiyuki had to prompt him to continue:

\- "And then?

\- "Oh… mm… she had ended up like this because of a personal issue. Then, she started coming to the Quindecim specifically to comfort herself in the food and to talk to me.

\- A bit like in a bar?

\- The only barman around here could not have stood hearing that kind of things.

\- Haha, are we really talking about Ginti here?

\- Absolutely." confirmed Decim. "You know him, he wanted to enter into the working world right after high school.

\- Just like you and Clavis actually. All four of us really weren't made for university."

She smiled again, sincerely. Seeing her like this, Decim realized that this refreshing attitude had really been close to his heart and then had been something he had missed.

But the next day, at the coffee shop, the charm had been broken.

She was different.

He was watching her from the other side of the counter, without her knowing it.

And as the closing time was drawing closer for the umpteenth time, leaving the opening for the upcoming weekend, something was added to that difficult ambience which remained since Chiyuki had returned.

There was this customer, who only came here because he liked the food, but didn't talk to anyone, wasn't looking at anyone in the eyes.

Today, he had seemed particularly antisocial.

Chiyuki politely told him that it would be closing time soon.

\- "Sir? The coffee shop will be closing soon.

\- I'm aware of this, thank you, I won't be bothering you for any longer."

His words were bitter. Chiyuki should have stopped here, and he would have just been gone.

\- "You think you are being a bother?

\- I'm not like you. When we aren't happy, we are an inconvenience just by being beside others."

He was still avoiding her gaze.

\- "...do you think that just because I'm smiling I'm happy?"

Decim hadn't heard anything from where he stood.

But something Chiyuki had said made him look up for the first time.

Yousuke Tateishi finally deigned looking at one of the members of the Quindecim in the eyes.

But he had nothing to say in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Forget me Not

 **Auteur :** Amy

 **Message de l'Auteur :**

We see a bit more of Chiyuki with her family in this chapter. Have fun!

* * *

Since the slight confrontation from last time, they hadn't seen the young bespectacled man again.

But the world was still spining, although Chiyuki felt... bad.

She thought that she shouldn't have reacted to it at all, as it visibly made them lost a customer. At the same time, this didn't justify neither her behavior, let alone her assumptions.

Even though she was right in itself, her heart was telling her the opposite and made her feel guilty.

An umpteenth day ended in which Chiyuki felt even more tired. She remembered also some mistakes although minor ones she had made.

And yet it didn't stop Decim from congratulate her :

\- « You did a good job today.

\- Really ? », she said, surprised.

\- « Yes, I think you are getting used to it. », he explained, « It's true that you do not excel in the confection of pastry or parfait...

\- Thank you... », she told him, slightly vexed, even though he was right.

\- « But regarding your memory and your speed, you have a good balance. I was afraid that you would fall several times to be honest, given the speed at which you were going at times. »

...

\- « You were watching me ?

\- Of course. »

They were in this setting where she made herself, in the shadows of the street lit by lampposts, both warm and toasty in their coats. And she looked his way, surprised. His expression didn't change, as if there was nothing weird.

\- « I've always observed you, Chiyuki-san. »

...

\- « Pfff...

\- Eh ? Why are you laughing ? »

Chiyuki covered her lips, hiding a smile a bit distorded and laughing eyes.

\- « I hope you don't say that to everyone, this could be taken the wrong way.

\- No, only to those who matter to me.

\- Hehe, I see. »

He really wasn't aware of what he was saying, she thought.

Decim had always been honest with his feelings, a little too much even. But well, that's what she liked about him and one of the reasons she felt comfortable.

Basically, she remembered that asking the right questions was enough to lift this expressionless mask.

\- « That reminds me, Chiyuki-san... I have to go see Castra-san regarding the uniforms' order, since we've finally decided.

She nodded, a little excited.

\- « Shimada-kun said that I'll look « even more » like a gentleman... Do I look like a gentleman ?

\- Haha, what's with this question ? », she laughed even more.

Relaxed by what just had happened, they forgot for a moment what he had set himself to do for the next day. It was only within reach of Chiyuki's house that Decim remembered :

\- « What time do I come get you tomorrow ?

\- ...

\- Castra-san knows that I'll come, so she'll probably have something ready for lunch. I think she would be pleased if you'd came to eat.

\- I see... »

... it's hard to decline the offer...

\- « Let's say at noon, then ?

\- Very well. »

A smile appeared furtively on his face, before he said :

\- « I wish you a good evening. »

And he went away in no time.

As usual, Chiyuki took off her shoes while announcing her presence in the house.

\- « Did you have a good day, Chiyuki ?

\- Mhm. »

Her replies were like that almost all the time. She didn't really talk with her parents, although now she took upon herself to eat dinner with them. Her parents talked about everything and anything, mainly about their day, and tried to include her.

\- « What did you do today, Chiyuki ?

\- Nothing particuliar... oh... »

She just remembered the talk she had had with Decim outside.

\- « Tomorrow, I'll go out with Decim. »

It came a little bit out of nowhere, so her parents stopped in their tracks, his mother holding a piece of meat firmly between her chopsticks.

\- « ... what do you mean ?

\- This is related to the coffee shop, we're going to order new uniforms. »

...

\- « Aaah...

\- « Why are you looking at me like that ? Do you think that was about a date ? »

Chiyuki's father began to chuckle a little :

\- « I didn't really think so, but I think your mother did.

\- Otou-san ! » exclaimed the latter.

Chiyuki started to laugh too with her father who continued to tease her mother.

In the end, the evening was happier than expected...

Chiyuki took her time in her bath, remembering her last weeks, her hair in a bun with some wet rebel strands : some droplets were running down all the way and fell either in the bath, or on the lengh of her legs as she was curled up on herself, mind drifting away.

She still felt like in a big fishtank, but Decim's presence was always here to soothe her one way or another. Yet he wasn't doing much.

Maybe the secret was really here : the attention her family had given her when she came back made her feel even worse. She thought that they hadn't brought her up for her to end up like this. She didn't want to be seen like this, so pathetic and dependent.

She was just so ashamed.

She sighed, curled up in her bath, and thought about Decim again. Thanks to him, she had things to do.

Then she smiled.

If it wasn't for him, she probably wouln't have found the motivation...

She suddenly opened her eyes.

She had to thank him, right ?

Why not bring a cake tomorrow ?

Mmm from what she remembered, Decim didn't have anything against sugary stuff, but he didn't have any preference either...

... to be honest, he didn't seem to have any preference at all.

She sighed. Say what you will, but it really was typical of him.

Good, she will just have to bake the cake she knows how to make best.

She only had vague memories on how to make a pastry. Of course, the basis, everyone knew about it, but she'd rather rely on a recipe still. Her phone was used as a manual for the moment.

\- « C-Chi ? »

Chiyuki's mother didn't understand why she spotted her past midnight, in an apron, and obviously in the middle of cooking.

\- « What are you doing ? »

Chiyuki felt embarrassed. She hadn't been alone with her mother in a long time... because she avoided those times.

\- « ... I'm baking...

\- For Decim-kun ? »

Her mother smiled, seemingly looking like making a little joke, but she was right.

\- « Exactly. »

The young woman remained immobile with her sack of flour.

\- « Are you using your cell phone for the recipe ?

\- I'm not sure I'd be able to do it without... », confessed Chiyuki.

\- « Let me take its place. »

She definitely couldn't say no.

\- « Sugar, Chiyuki.

\- Yes, yes, wait a second...

\- Did you preheat the oven ?

\- Yes.

\- Decim-kun will really enjoy this.

\- I hope so... »

A smile settled between them as they started baking the dough along with the cut apples.

Chiyuki's mother suggested :

\- « Shall we sit down ? »

And again, Chiyuki wasn't able to refuse the offer.

She knew where this would lead her the moment her mother had come.

She'll have to tell her...

Her mother sat on the couch, and Chiyuki remembered in a flash of an important memory. From when she was still little...

Her mother was reading her favorite tale to her here, Chavvot. And Chiyuki had asked to go to the ice rink from here.

It was where her passion was born, little by little.

\- « How are you feeling, Chiyuki ?

\- ... tired... »

She had followed her mother, sitting next to her, but with still a bit of a distance between them.

\- « I understand, we just have baked at such an hour. »

She giggled, but Chiyuki didn't find the courage to follow her that far.

\- « ... we haven't spent a lot of time together since you came back...

\- ... sorry...

\- No, I was just making an observation ! I know you are not feeling well, sweetie... »

She felt uncomfortable, waiting for the rest.

But nothing came. Her mother only put her hand on hers.

And it stayed here until the oven made a ringing noise indicating that their work was done.

\- « I've got the perfect box to put this in. We'll let this cool down... I think this will still be good even by tomorrow morning. »

Chiyuki nodded, still under the surprise that nothing more had happened.

They were on their way to go back to their rooms, when Chiyuki said to her mother :

\- « I'm sorry, mom... I promise you that I'll tell you everything when I can. »

And at this moment, she felt arms wrapping around her. Her mother hugged her tightly without saying anything more.

And Chiyuki felt even more guilty.

She hugged her back, wondering if she'll regain, one day, the closeness she shared with her.


End file.
